Bonding
by Astraica
Summary: Tron plans a surprise for Yori, dangerous as it is with the MCP's rule! It becomes beautiful! But ends in peril! Part 4 of Yori's Story


_A/N: This was yet another dream I had had approx. 10 years prior to TRON: Legacy coming out, again, I didn't know I was Yori until after Legacy._

**Bonding**

My Tron had surprised me in my workplace, (it was actually the place we see in the movie), just as I was on my way out of the building! I was surprised, and he was a happy goof! He could have been caught! But it overwhelmed me with happiness that he'd risked that, just for me. Seeing his smile… It felt wonderful. The most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, it made me the most happy than anything else, seeing him happy, knowing that I was the one to cause that smile.

I was still in worker's clothes and in front of a huge window that went to a very high ceiling. From the ground, a small wall ran just below the window however, up about a foot or two. You could see the other side of the building, curving, the windows lit, some dark, beyond a dark middle section that ran along the full length of the building. Beyond that, outside, you could see that it was as though in a cavern. The top visible only by the light from the city on the horizon, for the world was always dark. There was no light within the sky.

We left the building, and I had found it exciting to sneak around like this, a huge smile upon my lips while I held my Tron's hand tight the whole way. He was just about as happy, but focused on keeping me safe as well. Once outside the city, we had to climb up long, dark, sections of rock that slowly went up and up in small rises. My Tron had helped me up most if not all of them, until we reached the last level before the beige-coloured mountain, climbing up, Tron reached down to take my hand, I had grabbed hold, but hesitated.

Just before going in, I had let go of my Tron's hand to stare at the City. Needing a moment to myself. Nothing would be the same, if what was going to happen was what I'd guessed. I was so happy… But had to settle my fear about feeling his love if it was lesser than my own. Even before meeting my Tron, I had worried if I would ever find one who would match my love. I only wanted that one person I would love with everything I had, but I felt that, as I was so different, felt things so passionately, was so different from the other Programs, that I worried I would never receive the same level from the one I would love with all of my being.

I had decided long before this moment, however, that this Program was the only one I would ever want to be with, for all of my life, and I would stay with him, even if he didn't love me as much back. With that thought solidified, I turned back to my Tron with a happy smile, and reached out to him once more. He helped me up and held my left hand, (he always seemed to hold my left hand, I think it's due to being a lefty himself), as we walked into the only opening within the mountain, a long "corridor" within the mountain's side into the hollow middle. It wasn't an even circle… But you could see the dark sky above. Once within the centre, my Tron had turned me to him, and said. "You can't see the stars but…" And I was overjoyed! He had thought of me. Had known and remembered how much I loved the stars. But it wasn't that, that had made that moment so perfect. It was because **_he_** was there, that it was with **_him_**_. _The Program I loved with all of my being.

We had held our palms up, just like in the cover image, and a golden glow surrounded us. I can't even begin to describe how absolutely **_BEAUTIFUL_** this feeling was. I could feel his love! It filled and surrounded me! So incredibly strong yet gentle, all at once. And for a moment, I thought he actually loved me more than I loved him! But after a moment's analyzing, I found it to be equal. I was so surprised and couldn't have been more happy! I could tell that he had, had similar doubts and fears to mine, but they were all washed away as our love resonated, was one and the same, in intensity and merged... Feeling, everything.

Though I couldn't see his face, nor could I see our hands at this point, I could feel his love and joy through this beautiful link. It filled me. Thoughts and images ran through my mind, I could hear him. I never wish to forget it. As we experienced this, a mark appeared on both of our wrists! They were on our opposing arms, my right to his left. It was an impression of intricate circuitry upon the wrist, our symbols combined! We were bonded! Connected always, never apart.

We smiled and laughed, we were SO happy! We stayed that way for a while, watching as images and thoughts, and feelings from later that day ran by us, and we could easily see them and pick them out. When it was all over, the light died down, and we held each other. So happy and overwhelmed... Still feeling the other. We didn't speak.. Though we could transmit thoughts.

Then, Sark and his guards marched into the mountain. We had no idea how they had found out! No-one was supposed to know we were there! But somehow, they had. It made me glad that we had shared what we had before either of us may have become captured.

Tron had fought hard, and he was a sight to behold! He took out many of the guards and stood his ground firmly. But I had no fighting experience, and no disk. I cursed myself for it! _If ONLY I had a disk, then we would have stood a chance!_ I raged within my mind. I tried to avoid the guards, but before long, I was caught. One guard held each arm as Sark shouted his final warning to my Tron to surrender.

At first Tron didn't stop, and then Sark pointed to me, and I knew, that my Tron could feel my fear, just as I could feel his. He stopped, a glare in his eyes and turned to Sark then. I shouted at him NOT to surrender, not for me! I couldn't bare to see him in the games, and the people NEEDED him! I, needed him.

But it was no use...

He could feel my fear, and I could feel his.

He couldn't bear the thought of me dying just as much as I couldn't bear the thought of him dying. He had stopped and gave a reassuring glance up at me, before holding his disk between both of his hands, and walked up to Sark. Standing tall before him, he held out his disk, and Sark, the jerk, held a smug grin upon his face as he gripped Tron's disk in triumph. But it was to be short-lived, for Tron didn't give in easily, and held his disk firmly between his hands. Sark's grin fell into a scowl as he had to pry my Tron's disk from his hands with force, a glare fit to kill within his eyes. He'd always been strong, impressive. But this moment, he really shone. It was a clear message, that Tron _wouldn't _be broken, that he would _fight_, and _survive_ the entire time he was in captivity! A message that was well received, if Sark's glower was of any indication.

We were led out of the mountain then. My Tron with Sark and the majority of the guards that had attacked us, me with a small escort. They went right, and my group went left, back, the way we had come.

I knew that after a certain distance and if a wall blocked us, our connection would be severed for full thought-communication until he escaped, so, just before my Tron disappeared behind a lower section of "rock," I turned to shout "I love you!" to him within our minds, but he beat me to it! Having had the same line of thought himself! I shouted, "I love you too!" and tried to transmit my feelings via the link. I would miss him So much...

Once he was beyond the hill I felt our connection sever, but I was not alone! As I still "felt" him, his presence, even though we were already far apart. I bowed my head in thought as I made myself a promise. I would NOT be useless again. When my Tron had escaped the Games, and I _knew_ he would. It was a fact to me, pure truth, I believed in him that much. I would help him. A few moments of thought, and I knew I would be useless if I were to be sent to the games, my chances of surviving in the games were infinitely low. It had to be under cover, from the inside, gathering what information he might need when he escaped to carry on his mission and to take down the MCP. I would do my best to help him escape at the same time. I even tipped off a guard once to help him escape, but he had been caught. It was good that I had been careful so that it wouldn't lead back to me, I didn't try again so as not to be caught, but I worked hard to do all of these things, and do anything else I could think of, even as the MCP slowly took us over. We were in this together, I would not let him do this alone, I believed in and loved him, more than anything else in the System.

We were so glad that we had formed that bond when we had, because of what had happened. If we wouldn't have had that connection, would've been so lost. How long would it have been before we would've been able to? And... Just to have it.

_A/N: "My Tron" means this to Yori: Mine, my Tron, my love, my life, my better half, my heart, my soul, my light, my greatest happiness, my everything, my hope, my greatest strength, my greatest weakness, my reason for being - for I would die without you. The man I loved, the man I love, the man I will love, for I miss the changes of the past, I love the changes of now, and I look forward to the changes of the future, for I love you for who you are, no matter what, that will -always- shine through. No-one can be you, in any given moment other than you. My Tron. And that is why, I will -always- love you, no matter what happens, or how you change, you will always be within my heart, my soul, and that, is absolute, forever, and will never change._

_Another point is that after this event, when Yori and Tron made love sometimes they did something that was known to be taboo in the System. They would make love (share their energy, feelings, emotions and so-on) while listening to music and sending the "feeling" they both felt from listening to it, both felt something different. Music has a certain feeling to each song, and parts of songs, being energy, they could tap into this universal feeling and it would play upon their own personalities and emotions, creating different "feelings". It was very pleasurable and foreign, hence why it was taboo._


End file.
